


Life imitates art

by SansaTheBird



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Filming, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, in every universe, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-23 22:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansaTheBird/pseuds/SansaTheBird
Summary: While strolling down Thorvald Meyers gate with the boys Isak found a poster.NRK were out looking for extras for a new short film.Mikael is the director, while Sana is producing and Vilde has been baking again. Also Even plays one of the main parts...





	1. Cut!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoveThem2121](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveThem2121/gifts).
  * A translation of [Kunst, virkelighet og Gule Gardiner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15617952) by [SansaTheBird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansaTheBird/pseuds/SansaTheBird). 



> This story is based on the wonderful art created by LoveThem2121! She created several pieces for the Reverse Big Bang, all of them wonderfully intriguing.  
> Her tumblr is mu-zi-light if you want to see more of her art and give her some cred!
> 
> I had some help developing this plot from Allieverwas and Liljesmoothie!  
> Thank you so much for your continued support the both of you. I value it immensely!

“Julian?”  
Even’s voice is convincing, tinged with desperation, faded hope running through every letter spoken. Isak swirls too quickly, leaving all semblance of balance hanging by a thread. There, in the doorway is Even, his fingers clutching the yellow curtain tightly, his blue eyes hovering over Isaks body, scanning up and down with an intense look of… Something; curiosity? Desire, maybe?

The image is so overwhelming it makes Isak sob softly into the sleeve of his jacket, the sound of dreams shattered into tiny little pieces filing all sensible thoughts under “Not available at the moment, try again later”. What was he supposed to be doing again?

“Don’t leave!” Evens insistence sounds like real desperation, giving Isak his cue to react. He closes the distance between them with one long step. Burrows into Even's chest, arms folding around his back. Even is still holding onto the curtain with one hand, the yellow fabric folding around them, wrapping them in their own, warm cocoon for a brief moment.

He doesn’t let go until Isak walks him backward. Who they are and why they’re there no longer matters. Even is all that exists as far as Isak is concerned, warm breath on his neck, the clear blue eyes and the sound of the curtain closing slowly behind them. He keeps pushing until they hit the wall, no longer caring about lighting, angle or who sees.

Isak feels half confused when he sneaks an arm around Even's neck and runs his other hand through his soft hair. He presses their lips together until it almost hurts until he starts worrying about bruising Even with his force. The kiss is dizzying, greedy, sloppy. Even is backed up into the corner now and seems to be having a wonderful time, grunting so happily that Isak risks pressing his torso against Evens until their bodies are flush together. He can hear Even’s breath go shallow and soft laughter in his ear.

Whether this was the plan or not, Isak has no idea. It’s all gone, forgotten. He’s reduced to this, right here, right now. There is a certain kind of glow to how Even grips his waist and swings them around so that Isak is the one backed up in a corner all of a sudden. Evens hands are placed around his head, pulling Isak toward him again for another desperate kiss. Another collision of immediate, raw want, there’s no point in holding anything back now...

It is all so overwhelming, convincing, almost like they have stepped into their own, personal universe when the scraping sound of Mikael's megaphone rips apart the fabric of their reality.  
“Cut, cut!”  
Studio lights being turned off makes it difficult to see anything but shadows in the sparsely lit hallway. All of a sudden there are people everywhere. Gaffers, requisitors, the two girls from make-up, cameramen... All Isak wants, is for the fog to gather anew and someone to shout about redoing the take.

But there is nothing about Mikael’s broad grin insinuating that is ever going to happen, so Isak leans against the wall, breathing heavily while sneaking a peek at Even. Glazed blue eyes meet his before Even looks away, bowing his head to cover red cheeks and kiss-swollen lips. There’s something self-conscious about his appearance. Or is he trying to turn Isak away?

This might be the last time they get to be this close. The last time he gets to sink into Even's arms and feels his lips against his own. For a moment he’s tempted to throw himself at Even. Put his arms around his neck an cling on to him. But that’s not possible, of course, it isn’t.

It’s all over now.

Even has already gathered his things and is headed down the stairs, doesn’t even look back, least of all in Isak’s direction, so Isak bows his head and tries to stare down the brown stain on the floor.

He isn’t left alone for long, though, because Mikael comes running towards him, eyes shining with enthusiasm.  
“My God, Isak, that was amazing!” he declares while making gestures at the cameramen to pack everything up. “We have prepared everything here for the wrap-party tonight, right? Dinner will be served here in..” He glances at his watch, “You’ll have time to get changed first. Don’t you live nearby? Go home, relax, come back at seven, okay?”

Isak nods and finds his bag stashed under shoes and jackets stashed in a heap, leaving the set behind for the last time. He feels a sting of disappointment when looking around one last time without spotting Even anywhere. Even seems to have vanished and Isak had no idea whether he’ll be there tonight, hasn’t got his phone number and didn’t even get a chance to say goodbye...

It doesn’t feel right and it’s certainly not what Isak wanted, but right now there’s little he can do about that. He is so, so tired after a week of filming, he is worried, dissatisfied with having missed Even; still, he has to somehow find the energy to leave. As he opens the narrow door leading away from the set, bright sunlight hits him, hurting his eyes as he starts walking home.


	2. Art

_Hello?_

Nobody home? Nice..  
Isak feels himself sinking into a tired haze as soon as the tattered blue door to the collective closes behind him. He kicks off his shoes and lands on the couch with a thud. The blanket Linn has left in a heap feels comfy when he tucks it around himself.

No wonder he’s such a mess, really. The job was to be a simple task, a fun diversion for three days, then it turned into a day and night project of a week. Fun, different and totally shattering, Isak feels raw, he had no idea how demanding this would turn out, no idea what he'd gotten himself into.

It started as a joke, something fun for them all to do together during the summer holidays. The boys were all randomly home on the same weekend, no family-holidays or cabin-trips cluttering up their drinking plans. So they decided to meet at Løkka.

They spent some time at Parkteateret, people-gazing, talking about their last few weeks spent elsewhere. Isak hadn’t really been out of town, but Eskild had him painting their kitchen, told him it was a good way of giving back to the community. Isak had his doubts about that, but let it slide and did the job anyway.

It was only after several beers, walking down Thorvald Meyers gate that Mags spotted the poster. It was hanging tattered and torn, stuck to a lamppost, black with large, yellow letters. NRK were looking for extras for a new short film.

Magnus was all over the thing, shouting about how they should do this together. It didn’t help one bit that Isak didn’t want to in the least or that Jonas protested. _It’s Friday. I’m supposed to help my mom with something on Friday._ Mags wasn’t the type to be put off that easily. Whether it was because of his enthusiasm or rather Mahdi’s idea that they’d get rich doing this, is uncertain, but they ended up going all the same.

They had to look for the place. Marienlyst is large and they were starting to guess it was all fake when Jonas noticed a tiny door marked _ __Audition <3 _. __Just a torn piece of paper stuck to the metal of the door. It made them somewhat doubtful, but they’d gotten this far, and might as well go through with it now.

Isak has asked himself plenty of times whether it was in that moment, the moment they pulled that door towards them, that he stepped into this whole new world. The pitch dark alternating with bright lights. They seemed to be standing on a stage, but everything outside the spotlight was impossible to see. Studio lights shone above them, blinding them to whoever was in the room with them, who was studying them from behind the spotlight.

Three girls walked onto the stage. Came in through a side door. They shook hands with everyone huddled together on stage. Presented themselves as Sana, Eva, and Vilde. Vilde kept giggling, handing out buns that she’d probably baked herself. She kept talking too, endlessly, aimlessly, while the two others stood off in the background.

Their first tasks were in groups, pitted together with random people. Isak hated these sorts of things, and to be honest, he made no real attempt at managing anything either. That’s why he was shocked when Sana pulled him aside. She presented herself as head of casting and productions , talked about the importance of casting the right person and claimed that Isak just had to meet the director.

That was the first time Isak saw Mikael, and also the first time he talked to Even, ‘Cause Even was there, right beside Mikael at the director's table, reading lines with him. Thinking back on those intense twenty minutes, Isak is not even sure what was said or done. All he remembers is being told to read his lines, and try and look as if he was into the hottest guy he’d ever seen. Easy! Even Isak could do that!

It was all supposed to be a fun one-time thing, but only half an hour later, while the boys were having beers and sharing stories, Sana Bakkoush called him to offer him the role of Julian Dahl. Isak was roped into playing a young student living with his mum, a bored forty-something spending way too much money on interior decoration, including, pillows, curtains, and blankets. Julian would start to support his mother’s habit by falling for the delivery-boy, Simen, getting to know him a bit more whenever he’d make a delivery.

Well, that was an offer totally out of the blue. What those people on set saw in him, Isak had no idea. Then again, who’d say no to three days of work, paying 500 kroner a day? No one! It was the middle of summer, his dad had forgotten to pay his rent again and Eskild was starting to get a bit sour around the edges, so Isak accepted. What else could he do?

He thought nothing of it when heading for the set and for his new job last Monday. Not until running into Even and Mikael arguing about some minor detail. That’s when he felt his heart beat at double speed as if someone had provided it with extra batteries or something. Seeing Even... God damn, he was hot! Isak did remember taking a liking to him at the audition, but not this. Seeing his appearance here, outside in the sunlight made Isaks hands all clammy at the thought of playing opposite him.

It’s Friday now and Isak feels like they have been filming for a year, at least. Or maybe it’s just the feeling of having known Even forever that has started to loom over the entire film. All the looks they’ve shared, laughing at things that went wrong during takes, these little touches that Even seems to have a knack for. Actually, he’s master of making Isak feel good, of making him feel important. Making it seem like..

But no! His sudden act of disappearance after that final scene speaks for itself!

Isak rolls over on the couch and pulls the blanket almost all the way over his head. His thoughts keep coming back to those smiling, blue eyes that have kept him going all week. Was it all fake? Just an act? Or is there hope? Isak can’t put it aside as long as hope looms over it all... He falls asleep clutching that hope tightly.

The blanket turns into a warm body draped across and around him. Naked, welcoming arms stroke his own before they twirl around him, enclosing him, make him push against them. He’s naked, they are naked together, exploring one another with tender strokes. Fingers moving wherever it feels best, the body next to him moving to make room for him. Letting him explore the beautiful porcelain skin pressed against his own. Everything feels so good, sensing, touching all over, and most importantly; Even’s blue eyes following every move he makes.

Just like Isak wants to, just like it has been all week.

When waking up to the sound of his mobile-alarm, his senses are totally confounded. Confused as to why Even is not there next to him, he... He wanted to.. But...  
He checks the time and jolts awake. Reality is here, announcing itself with loud sirens. Isak is no longer part of a film, neither is he dreaming. The two of them, Even and him, they are through, aren’t they?

Fuck, fuck, fuck! He’s late, risks being late for dinner. Dejected he sends Mikael a message, asking him to save a seat because Isak sure as hell can’t go like this! He needs a shower after spending all they in the searchlight, and he needs to calm down.

The warmth of the water is starting to bring him back to reality, but Isak doesn’t feel ready. He bends his head back and lets water run in streams down his stomach, finding the nearest bottle of shampoo to use as soap. Covers himself where needed, under the arms, across the chest, lightly touching his nipples... It starts out as scrubbing..

Fingers sliding down across his navel make him think, though. Make him imagine how good it would feel if it were Even’s hands running across him instead. While spreading soap on his lower abdomen and down between his legs, he imagines the two of them doing this together. Pressed against each other to fit the tiny space.

He grips the course, curly hair down there and pulls. Moans softly while his fingers move down between his thighs, stroking the length of his waking cock, imagines Even doing this to him. Isak was already half-hard but is chubbing up even more now at the thought of Even’s large hands exploring his entire body.

His hand moves rapidly up and down his cock, taking care to rub along the vein on the underside. Gives the head a massage using his thumb and feels how the clear drops spreading from the slit blend with water from the shower, making everything smoother, easier, more livid.

A glowing ball of something undefined builds in his abdomen and spreads all around his body, floating on the streams of water running along his skin. He can’t help it. He moans loudly while spraying his own hand with cum, Even’s name a whisper between his lips.

Isak never meant to get this lost, this tangled up in everything, but shit! Even is just so hot, so fucking amazing. He grunts a couple of more times. Makes sounds that are beyond his control, partly because it feels so good, partly because... Well it’s also a little embarrassing. Blushing, he leans his forehead against the tiles, trying to calm down while letting water run off with the evidence of what he just did.

Isak knows very well that he can’t expect anything. Yes, he knows they work well together on screen, he knows Even makes his chest flutter with the beats of tiny butterfly-wings when entering the room. Yes, he’s had some looks that made him stutter and forget his lines, that made Mikael applaud loudly with how real it all looked.

But everything has been in character.. Isak heard how it’s quite common for actors to develop a crush on their co-star... So the reason for Even's attention could be just that. Jeez, the guy is gorgeous! He probably has whoever he likes and throws them away when finished. Why choose Isak?

It’s just.. So hard to let go, though. Apart from Even disappearing today, it’s been a week of long looks and little touches.. What if?

Isak has to try! Even if he doesn’t stand a chance, he has to! Magnus always talks about how Isak has game, and it’s not like he has something to lose. Mags would tell him to go for it, Eskild as well. Maybe their voices sounding in the back of his head are what makes him decide to give it one final go? If Even even shows up, that is...

He’s extra careful with his hair, puts on a new pair of boxers just in case and chooses those pants. The ones that make Eskild sigh and tell him he looks _adorabelle_. When choosing a shirt, he goes with the one Noora always tells him matches his eyes. He even borrows some of Eskild's after-shave.

Most importantly, though - when exiting, he’s not the least bit nervous. No sir! Not at all. Isak is calm personified!


	3. Life

Yup, Mikael has saved him a seat all right, and it's not just any seat!

Isak stomach swirls an extra round when he is lead towards the end of the table.  
“Hi!” Even looks up at him, just a quick glance and his greeting is very much a whisper. They are sitting side by side, close together, to fit everyone around the too narrow table. Shoulders brushing, thighs pressed against each other. Isak's pulse is so loud that he is willing to bet Even can feel every beat, hear it, even.

It’s hot in here. Their former set is just a tad too tight for everyone to fit comfortably into. Colourful balloons hang from the ceiling and the table is set with glittery butterflies, probably Vilde's work again. There’s little to remind them of the set they left this afternoon. It’s an evening of reminiscing, of talking everything through and getting ready to move on.

Isak is actually going around in circles at the moment, trying to eat while simultaneously casting glances at Even. They have been silent so far. Isak has no idea how to interpret this new, distant guy. He was planning to cut through the bullshit. Be frank, ask Even directly. But his plan isn’t working, because he can’t move at all, arms, legs, voice, head - they’re all useless!

It might be best if he were to say something impressive, maybe. Be smart, funny - just something! But his head remains blank and he feels like he’s fighting a swarm of locust that has moved into his abdomen. Even isn’t speaking either, instead, he stares at his food like someone just told him his dog died or something...

The boys from the set have already had a few, maybe they started the evening with a pre-game or something, because Adam is already spinning gossipy tales about colleagues old and new, and Yousef and Mutta are helping him along. Isak hardly knows the people they're speaking of, but he tries to chip in by laughing in the right spots.

How can it be this difficult to think of something to say to Even? Everything is there for the taking, but Isak just feels like he’s growing some kind of shell between himself and the rest of the world.

A stomach full of grasshoppers, arms and legs not wanting to do his bidding... The only thing that’s left to him, is a large sip of his beer, hoping it’s really one of Miraculix’ strengthening brews.  
He's in the thick of things, really, so many fine people gathered around him. Like Sana, for example, she seems highly involved both in casting and production. Picked him up on his very first day and drove him to the set. That’s when she told him this is Mikael’s first short, and that he’s really nervous about it. She even mumbled something about possibilities of a permanent position with NRK.

“So, Mikael, are you happy with your last minute change?” she asks. “Now that you have everything filmed and all?”  
Mikael just stares her down, raises his eyebrows when she nods towards Isak.  
“Sana..” Her name sounds like a warning, but she doesn’t heed it.  
“In my opinion, it was a vast improvement! Make it a gay story, and suddenly you have that touch of something forbidden. People love that!”  
“Yup, sure.” Mikael just stares into the candles on the table. Doesn’t seem like he wants to comment anymore, and Isak doesn’t understand shit.

“What do you mean?” Finally, finally, his voice is coming through for him. Mikael groans. Even is looking everywhere but at Isak. Sana is willing to answer, though...  
“Didn’t you know your character was originally a girl?” Her smile says it all. “She’d been cast and everything, but pulled out last minute. No one knows why. Do they, Mikael?”

Mikael coughs. Looks like he has decided to tell the rest for himself.  
“Indeed. We were so short on time, it felt like some kind of crisis, really. Until you came along, that is. He smiles at Isak.  
“What?” Isak is mostly confused now. Looks from one person to another. Even even is nodding now, even though he keeps staring down at his food.

“Julia Dahl soon became Julian. It was Even’s suggestion, actually, and a good one at that. The story was all about classical romance. Class differences like West Side Story or even fairy-tales. But without really changing much we made it a helluva lot more interesting by hiring you!” Isak isn’t listening anymore. Not really...

_Even’s suggestion? Even’s suggestion!”_

He almost chokes on his beer.

All of a sudden, the chair next to him is pulled from the table in one, scraping sound. Even gets up, twirls and starts marching out of the room. Leaves by the door heading out into the darkness, not even wearing a jacket. All Isak had noticed beforehand was his breath hitching a couple of times.  
“What the hell was that?” Mutta is apparently curious as well, asking for everyone present.  
“Maybe... Well, it’s always sad to see projects end, right?” Mikael tries to cover, but there’s something else, Isak is sure of it.

Maybe this is the chance he’s been waiting for? He can’t let it go! Instead, he turns to Sana and Mikael, staring them down.  
“Shouldn’t someone... I mean.. Should I?” All right, so the words come out a bit odd, but they clearly understand his purpose, ‘cause they both nod. Sana even smiles.

So Isak gets up. Tells himself how calm he is, and walks steadily out through the door.  
It’s now or never!

Even is right outside, the wall supporting his frame while he stares into the distance. He seems a bit surprised to see Isak.  
“Hey there!” So far, so good, at least Isak managed to get a word out, that’s a start if nothing else.  
“Hi,” Even doesn’t seem to want to look him in the eyes, but it seems more like insecurity than hostility.  
“I.. You left? Earlier today? I mean.. Not now, or... This as well, but..” Isak hears himself rambling. This is nowhere near good enough, but it’ll have to do.

To his surprise, though, Even doesn’t fare much better...  
“It was just... I didn’t know whether you'd, or at least I thought..” He comes to a halt. Looks directly at Isak instead, eyes shining with something undefinable. More like they've been all week. He seems to be waiting for Isak to say something, and Isak probably should. But it doesn't work! He can’t get a word out, so he takes a step closer instead. Standing so close to Even he’s impossible to overlook. So close that he can feel Evens breath on his hair.

There is no mistaking the look in Even’s eyes now, though. Isak can feel it seeping down to his toes, to the tips of his fingers too. How they are moving closer and closer... He automatically separates his lips, draws one last breath and then... Then everything explodes into street lights, bright colours, and that taste. The one that has Isak addicted, that he’s gotten to know over the last few days.

Only this time, it’s not in any manuscript.

Isak doesn’t know who started it, but he knows his heart is galloping right now. His finger fold around Even’s neck, clinging on to him for dear life. Somewhere he hears a moan, doesn’t know whether it’s coming from himself or from Even. At least Even seems overwhelmed as well because he sighs heavily when Isak presses their hips together.

This is both the scariest and the most delightful thing Isak had ever done. A stench of panic runs through him. What happens now? What if someone sees?

He has no idea where he gets his courage, maybe from the smoldering kiss they just shared?  
“What time is it?” Of all silly things to say... Isak curses on the inside.  
“The time? Seriously?” Even looks a bit clueless, just like after the take earlier today. He pulls Isak’s left arm up and looks at _his_ watch. Cringe!  
“It’s 21:21,” he answers, smiling slightly.  
“Let’s go!” Isak grabs his hand. It’s a bit more than he actually has the courage to do, but he beckons Even to follow him, leading them away from the party. There’s no point in staying there now.

They aren’t far from the collective and Even follows suit, no questions asked. Words don’t feel necessary, because their hands are doing the talking, rubbing against each other. Most of all so when Even presses Isak into the portal at the entrance while looking for the keys. Begging for kisses, preventing him from focusing on the task at hand.

There is no one home which makes it so, so easy for Isak to pull Even into his room. Perhaps he should be nervous? They haven’t said enough, haven’t talked about anything at all, really. But there’s no room for nerves or shyness in here. Isak is hardly able to understand this is really happening. That Even is here with him, more or less throwing himself at him, needing this just as much as Isak does.

But there’s more.. There’s this attention with every movement that Isak didn’t expect. Like Even is opening up some precious gift when undressing him. He’s looking into his eyes at every turn. Asking for permission. And Isak tries his best, he really does. To give that permission and more...

Before he knows what’s happening, he is spread out and naked on the bed, Even towering above him on his knees, devouring Isak with his eyes. Almost like in the film, almost like the dream. Isak bathes in that look, enjoys it to his core.

Then Even bows down nuzzling along the inside of his thighs, burying his head down there, letting his nose, cheeks, and lips stroke the hard cock resting uneasily against his abdomen. Isak raises his head somewhat and looks at how Even nudges it with his nose, feels his breath, hears sighs that send shivers all the way through him.

He grunts happily, moving his hand around Even’s neck. Carefully signaling for him to look up. The eyes that meet his are naked, honest and so lost to desire that Isak wonders why he ever doubted. He just has to draw Even into a kiss right there. The kind of kiss that can be felt all the way to his toes.

Even looks at him with hunger now, wringing off his own clothes, while Isak preoccupies himself with studying the naked body in front of him. Not looking away until he feels a myriad of light touches across his chest. Circling his nipples, squeezing lightly, making him moan all over again.

Even lets his lips and tongue take over while his hand is working downwards. Isak spreads his thighs a bit more, can hardly wait for everything he hopes is coming. Then he gets exactly what he wants, a soft hand sliding between them. Feeling like it’s everywhere, stroking his inner thigh, his balls even, making Isak push against it and yearn for more.

Then all attention is suddenly on his cock. Even studies it with hunger swallowing loudly. Blows across it, making Isak shiver before his tongue starts moving around it. He’s tasting, licking up the clear drops running down the shaft. Oh God! This is close to unbearable! Isak feels all reason fading away from him, his focus moving to the lips surrounding him, the tongue, the rhythm, his cock pushing into all that wet warmth.

Toes and fingers curl, twist even and Isak is shouting now, throwing his head backward. He should probably give some kind of warning, but he’s unable to form coherent words, tries to put his hand in Even’s hair to give a sign, but Even just continues sucking him off, continues touching him all over.

Isaks eyes flutter closed, he is almost shaking by now, far beyond control as he comes. Spraying waves of cum into Even’s mouth, down Even’s throat. Isak rides on a high, a surge of good feelings, until his body can take no more, until he sinks deeper into the mattress feeling satisfaction taking over. The Even kisses him again, a wet, hungry kiss, tasting of himself.

But Even doesn’t stop there. He's out of breath, looking up at Isak with a certain gleam in his eyes, cheeks all red. There’s no hint of control whatsoever in that look, just pure lust.  
He rubs his dick against Isaks thigh and grips his hip tightly. All Isak wants to do, is make him feel as good as he himself just did. The angle is poor and he can’t really reach where he wants to, so he puts his arms around Even’s butt cheeks and turns them a little. Allowing Even to grind into the softest part of his thigh. He seems to like that, finds an enthusiastic rhythm, moans loudly upon finding out how well it works.

Isak squeezes and strokes his butt, walks his finger down his cleft and sinks them into it, feeling almost proud when Even lifts his head again and rewards him with another lost look, so full of admiration Isak’s heart almost skips a beat.

There are shivers going all through Even when Isak presses his body against his own, thoroughly enjoying the little grunts he’s making and how he burrows his face into Isaks chest when he comes, cock pressed between them, twitching again and again as warm cum floats over his soft skin and Even sinks into his arms.

They remain like that for a while, both catching their breaths, but still no words are spoken. It doesn’t matter, though. They sort of figured things out now, didn’t they? Even drags his thumb along Isak's arm. Stops to study a tiny bruise and lets his thumb stroke it.

“Isak?” Even's voice is loaded with question marks. He lifts his head and meets his eyes, looking so insecure that Isak has to smile at that.  
“Yes?”  
“I..We..” Even is stuttering, coughing. “This here..” He points between them before he continues. “You weren’t supposed to.. I didn’t mean to..” He buries his head in the pillow, not seeming to want to see the reaction.

Isak feels like bricks are coming down on him. Is he being dumped? Is this when Even says this cannot possibly last? That he has a wife, husband, dog, 13 kids? That there’s no room for Isak? No room for them in this universe? Isak shuts his eyes slowly, steeling himself for what’s coming. He knows this was the wrong order of things, but...

Even keeps faltering, doesn’t seem like he is planning to leave.  
“I really wanted to.. Get to know you, maybe? Do things properly?” He takes another sharp breath. “This really happened in the wrong order, but..”

Isak squeezes his lips together. Mostly to avoid letting out those butterflies frantically trying to escape his stomach right now. Immense relief makes a small laughter escape him, though. He didn’t have control of that, but what does it matter?

“Why don’t you stay? Because I really want you to!”  
The words are clumsy, but they are true. He isn’t really coherent right now, too busy wondering what reality he had fallen into? What dream?  
“Can I?” There’s a smile spreading across Even’s face.  
“You can!” Isak sighs, putting his arm around Even, lifting his head to meet him for another kiss.

It’s for real this time, really, honestly for real - in this very universe!

**Author's Note:**

> I'd be delighted to hear your thoughts and opinions on my story ❤️  
> I love hearing from you in form of kudos and hearts too!


End file.
